Deja Wu
by blitzkrieg414
Summary: The Wudai Warriors have traveled back in time to find a way to defeat Chase Young and return Omi to normal after Chase turned him back to evil.Now they must keep timehopping to stay ahead of Chase and Omi, and find a way to return...


Deja Wu

Yes, after writing the undeniably boring _Heylin, Xiaolin, _I'm back. With Deja Wu, I plan to explore a lot more than battle scenes and complete cynicism. More like, slight KimRai. Anyways, I hope you wil appreciate this latest installment in my Xiaolin Showdown saga…

(Oh, and I STILL don't own Xiaolin Showdown, so don't ASK!)

"Dagger of Saiping!" The bald monk's forehead glowed with an intricate pattern of nine red dots. He was dressed in red robes with a blue sash still wrapped around his waist, and a dagger dipped in blood in one hand. He made to plunge the weapon through the heart of his enemy, grinning evilly. Raimundo sighed intolerably.

"As always, Omi, you're too slow…" The tall Brazilian swept to one side, and pressed the sword in his hand to the neck of the Water Dragon. At once the scenery around them changed back to normal (if you can call it normal): a barren wasteland marked only by dead trees and a wannabe swamp. Raimundo walked towards his friends on the green dragon in front of him. In one hand was his Sword of the Storm, the other the Dagger of Saiping. But around his neck was a necklace with a pendant. Inscribed on the brass were sloping lines and what seemed to be an hourglass. He stopped and turned around. "Hello Omi. What brings you to your doom?" He smirked at the sight of the 'chrome dome' in battle postion.

"Not my doom, Raimundo. Yours." At once the monks charged, each screaming a string of indescribable words. At once a torrent of rain, mud, and water slid through the deserted valley, while a blast of cold air pushed it back. The air then swept them up onto the canyon's wall, and they began exhibiting their prowess in the martial arts. As they became nothing more than blurs in the distance, a girl with black hair in to pigtails sighed, annoyed.

"This is taking Rai FOREVER!" She screamed to no one in particular. Of course, to the dragon and cowboy next to her, the blast of sonic made the earth beneath them shake. Then the rocks began falling…

"Uh-oh…"

The lizard-like reptile strode across his throne room, muttering to himself about random things. Or so it seemed. A pair of feminine arms slung themselves across his neck as he paced on the stone circle where he practiced with Omi.

"Hello Chase." Chase needn't have known the voice was female to know who it was.

"Wuya. Do me a favor and get off before I banish you back into the puzzle box in Jack Spicer's possession!"

"But Chase..." She began in mock sad tones. He sighed, and shoved her off. He regained a human form, and stepped to the center of the circle, where he began meditating. Wuya rolled her eyes, and jumped gracefully off the circle and onto the raised platform near it. The many fountains and waterfalls masked the entrance to a certain cave which she knew of and loved. She Wuya raised her nail, filed to a point, and inserted it into the nearly invisible keyhole. The door slid open, and she stepped in. It was a room full of relics, such as Shen-Gon-Wu, the Staff of Guan, and a scroll which lay open on a table carved with Chinese characters.

"Strange..." She muttered to herself. "I thought I left it closed…" The moving picture below her and the characters on the scroll made her scream in anguish.

"Chase! Dashi's Necklace has been revealed!" Chase opened his eyes to the tormented face of the witch. He fought back a sneer, but failed miserably.

"Yes you numskull! That's why Omi's gone!" He rolled his eyes and went back into the coma like state of meditation.

Master Fung was walking through the temple when he sensed it. It being a disturbance in the mystical aura surrounding the Shen-Gon-Wu Vault. HE began striding to the circular tower, and opened the blue stairs. He walked down calmly, and groped seemingly in mid-air for no reason at all. Then his fingers found what they were looking for: a black cloak swished off a redhead, who was clutching a pair of brass claws.

"Jack Spicer?" He asked, slightly amused.

"Yeah, it's me." Jack glanced at Master Fung's head, and laughed menacingly. "Well, now I can see where ol' Opie gets his head!" He threw back his head, and sighed in pleasure. "GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!" He slashed the claws through the air, and left in the purple portal opened by him. Master Fung just sighed, and returned to his walk around the temple.

The two monks began dodging the falling boulders while fiercely kicking and punching. The canyon was beginning to crumble, and Dojo extended to full form. Kimiko and Clay jumped on, and they were off.

"Dojo, what about Rai?" Kimiko asked, puzzled.

"He can take care of himself. And he can call me anytime, anywhere." He pulled out a cellphone from the crux of his scales. "WHAT! NO SERVICE?"

_Somewhere in a CellTower, far away…_

"Sir, the tower's going to blow!" An assistant hollered to his superior, who sighed.

"Get on the helicopter…"

_Back with Rai and Omi…_

"TIDAL MONSOON! WATER!" Omi screamed, the dots on his head glowing furiously.

"Sword of the Storm! WIND!" Raimundo took out his sword and began spinning it. The rush of cold water and mud was swept back and collided with the Heylin Apprentice. He was thrown back into the nearest canyon wall. The rocks were swept into the current and shoved back, pounding on the valley again and again. Raimundo grabbed the pendant, and disappeared in a burst of light. And far away, a cowboy and a Japanese girl disappeared as well…

"Huh! Where is he? I guess he just didn't want me to trounce hius buttocks!" With that the bald dude left the scene.


End file.
